Problems of a Soc
by Orlando's Slave
Summary: Bad title I know but just read it, its about a Soc Girl and her problems, its not very original , but it could still be a good read! please read it's my first fan fiction. oh and I do except constructive critisisum but no FLAMES!
1. Introduction

Introduction

It was a bright afternoon, the Tulsa sun pounded down on the paved streets. A girl of about 14 walked alone down a empty street. She looked up at the sun a single tear rolled down her cheek. The bruise shown brighter in the beams of the sun, sighing to herself she walked onto the east side of town, as far from her home as possible.

a/n I don't know if I'm going to keep at it. If you want to read me review or Email me the rest of the story is probably going to be in the girl's POV and maybe a couple other people will have POV to but I'm not sure! Ok anyway read and review...oh and please no flames.


	2. chapter one

Chapter One

_Sara's Point of View_

I hear my parents loud screaming as the cursed at each other, those damn greasers think we have it so good, I wish for some of those greasers lives. My door is suddenly opened letting light rush into my dark and bare room, my older brother steps in sneering at me. His hand fumbles for the light switch, it flickers on and he shuts the door behind him. Whimpering I back into the wall, my brother reaches over and grabs me by my hair lifting my off the bed. I screech in pain as he drops me to the floor, the sound of zipping fills my ear

_Pony's point of view_

_(the next morning)_

I slowly walked into my Science classroom, if you couldn't tell I was dreading it. You see I really like Science but my whole class room is full of socs. "Mr. Curtis" said me teacher in his usual mono-tone "If you were on time and read the board you would notice we are changing seats today so please stand against the wall with the rest of the class." My cheeks started to turn pink, as the socs laughed at me. I stood against the wall with me head hung looking at the hole in my sneaker I dared to look at the person next to me, it was a pretty soc girl she was wearing a blue dress, she was really cute. I looked closer and noticed she had a bruise that she had tried to conceal with cosmetics. A frown came to my face, I can't help thinking your not supposed to hit a girl. She shyly looks up at me and gives me I small smile I blush and quickly look away.

I hear the teacher call my name, "Ponyboy (snickers come at this) Curtis" he points at a seat by a soc, and he's giving me a look that says watch your back. "Sara Cutellie" he points at the seat next to me she looks around shyly then says "hi" in a soft voice, the look in her eyes reminds me of Johnny. I give her a small smile and say "hi" back to her the soc next to me hits me in the back of the head " stick to your own kind, trash" he says in a cold voice that reminds me of Dallas Winston.

I glare at him and Rub the back of my head cussing him out under my breath.

_Sara's Point of view _

I heard Pony cussing under his breath and let out a small giggle that no one but me could hear. I sigh as the class begins, we're learning about the Earth or something like that, I really don't pay attention. I must have dozed off because when I woke up there was only three minutes left of class. I quickly copied as many notes as I could before the bell rang. I dashed out of the classroom and to my locker, I collided with someone and fell to the ground I looked up and there was the greaser who's locker was next to mine. He grinned at me and helped me to my feet, I look around him and see Ponyboy and there's two other greasers but I don't know who they are. One of them has his hair in complicated swirls, while the other has long black hair and black eyes he looks like a puppy who's been kicked to many time's

I blush brightly as I walk around them to my locker, I don't like when guys stare at me it makes me uncomfortable. "hey baby, long time no see" the one who I ran into says I don't say anything "hey Two-bit she's a soc, remember she's to good for you" the one with the swirl hair says. "aww leave her alone" Ponyboy was standing up for me I gave him a shy smile as I crammed my History book into my book bag along with my science notebook. I hear someone yelling my name I turn around and see my brother, my body tenses up but I don't think any one notices. "yea!" I yell to him, he sort of glares at me..or is it the greasers I can't tell anymore. "you better not be bugging my little sister he say's gruffly. "no they weren't I say in a soft voice " they just helped me open my locker, it was stuck" I explained to my brother. HE nods and now I know his glare is meant for me. "Well what's taking you so long? we need to get home, lets go now" he orders in a harsh voice that he reserves for greasers and me.

_Pony's pint of view_

I looked after her, I had saw her tense up when she saw it was her brother, maybe he was the one who gave her that bruise. I sigh resignedly I can't do anything now so I follow Two-bit to his car buckle my seat belt and wait for him to start the car.

**So how did you like it? I had a lot of POV but I like it that way well I got to go so REVIEW and no flames please!**


End file.
